Cursor Troubles
by PrussianCrystal
Summary: I can't believe I'm posting this but, OH WELL! Um, Heero gets very irritated with his computer and resorts to EATING IT. ^_^;;


Cursor Troubles.html Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing. Curserosis is not a real disease, people. I wrote this as a stress relief. YouÕve been warned. ^_^ 

Curser Troubles 

There was only one thing standing between the perfect soldier and his mission log. It had been that one thing every time he logged on to his laptop, and it was back again, hunting him down like he was some sort of prey to computer technology. But not tonight. No longer was Heero going to stand for this enemy toying with him and jeopardizing his missions. It was the blasted, blinking green curser,used for marking where to type. However, every time he clicked on the desired curser target, the dreaded *flashing line* would move somewhere else. So tonight, Heero decided to confront it. 

He sat in his normal position, glaring at the computer screen, and it wasnÕt even on. The boy reached behind the computer searching for the switch to turn it on. First phase complete. Next he typed in his password and hit the enter key. Second phase complete. Now it was time to type up a well thought out mission log he had been working on for several weeks. Carefully, he grabbed the mouse, moved the arrow to where he wanted to begin typing, and clicked. *click* 

ÒNoooooo!!Ó Heero yelled as the silent but deadly curser started blinking a the center of the screen. Breathing madly, Heero leaned forward so that his nose was touching the computer screen. 

ÒIs there...a *problem*? Heero asked the curser. It just blinked some more. Heero frowned, ÒIs there a reason *why* you wonÕt go where I ask you?Ó *blink* Standing up and grasping the computer by both sides, Heero shook it madly. However, the curser just blinked. 

ÒSHIMATA!!Ó *blink* Heero glared at the blinking curser once again. 

ÒIÕm going to try again, and if you donÕt go where I ask you...well heh heh...letÕs just say you *donÕt* wanna go there, girlfriend!Ó *blink* Grinding his teeth together, the pilot of 01 reached for the mouse again, carried it over to where he wished to begin typing, and clicked. *click* However, the curser went to the right side of the screen instead of the left. 

ÒDamn you! Stop mocking me right now!!Ó *blink* Grasping the mouse again, Heero clicked madly on the pot he wished to begin typing!! *blink* It hadnÕt moved. 

ÒARRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHGGGGHH!!!Ó Heero slammed his fists into the computer screen, immediately breaking it and getting his hands shocked. 

ÒAhhhhh!!!Ó he screamed yet again. He yanked his hands out of the computer screen, along with many bundles of computer chips. He looked at the chips as if they were causing the problem, which they probably were, and started trying to devour them. 

ÒThis is what you get you damned curser!Ó Heero said with a mouthful of computer parts, ÒAnd to think I actually trusted you at one time!!!!Ó With a high pitched cackle of evil laugher, Heero began to eat...other things. Such as, his watch, his remote control, his clothes hangers, and his digital camera. 

ÒYou all work for that blasted curser!Ó Heero screamed and he ripped the devices up with his teeth. He began to laugh again and roll around the on the floor, licking at the carpet declaring it was Ôworking for the mad curser.Õ 

ÒNothing can stop me now!!Ó He screamed. Suddenly, he heard someone calling his name. 

ÒDonÕt come any closer, curser!Ó Heero shouted, jumping to his feet and looking a very frightened, Duo Maxwell in the eye. 

ÒN-nani?Ó Duo choked. He began to notice Heero had eaten almost everything in the room, and decided it might be wise to flee. 

ÒOh, no, no, no, NO! DONÕT THINK YOUÕRE GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY CURSER!!!Ó Heero screamed. At that he ripped off his shirt with his bare hands and did sort of a...tarzan..yell. Duo made a very loud ÔeepÕ sound as Heero jumped onto him, and took him a minute to realize Heero was trying to eat him.   
  
AHHHH!!! HELP ME!! HEEROÕS GONE MAD!!!Ó Duo yelled as Heero began to chew on his arm. Suddenly, Quatre came in with a frying pan and slammed it unto HeeroÕs head. Unfortunately, Heero caught it with his teeth and began eating it. QuatreÕs eyes widened in shock and he and Duo made a run for it. 

Wufei just happened to walk by and see Heero lying on the floor eating a frying pan. He rubbed his eyes and looked at this scene again. Yes, it was defiantly Heero on the floor eating a frying pan. 

ÒNataku!Ó Wufei yelled and ran away. HeeroÕs eyes lit up. He suddenly dropped the half-eaten frying pan and ran to the hanger where they kept their gundams..... 

Owari (this pretty much ends with Heero in the hospital with a very bad stomach ache. It is later discovered Heero had been diagnosed with Curserosis, a disease the effects the nervous system and causing one to be very hyper active and may eat anything they find. So...yeah.) 


End file.
